


Gonna Write a Classic by jezziejay 小黃文豪

by malucko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Writer AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malucko/pseuds/malucko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles寫的小黃文純屬虛構。他本人的性生活乏善可陳，傷風敗德說不上，沒什麼場面值得寫成淫詞穢語，但他通常富有想像力。</p><p>但想像力離他而去了，腦筋停擺了，失蹤了，出走了，教他苦惱又害怕。「我屌思枯竭。」他致電Scott訴苦。<br/>即是Stiles從Derek身上取材寫黃文賺學費的AU。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Write a Classic by jezziejay 小黃文豪

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jezziejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezziejay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gonna Write a Classic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410000) by [jezziejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezziejay/pseuds/jezziejay). 
  * A translation of [Gonna Write a Classic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410000) by [jezziejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezziejay/pseuds/jezziejay). 



這天早上全世界都對Stiles閃過不停，包括電話、咖啡機、電腦。Stiles點進郵箱，立即後悔。

laura_editor to me - 你上一篇太機械性。樁腳A插入凹糟B?你知道嗎，你要寫的是黃文，不是他媽的宜家傢俬說明書。重寫。

Stiles看看退回來的稿件，覺得真沒什麼好辯解，激情欠奉，感情不彰，只有...插頭和插糟。

Stiles寫的小黃文純屬虛構。他本人的性生活乏善可陳，傷風敗德說不上，沒什麼場面值得寫成淫詞穢語，但他通常富有想像力。但想像力離他而去了，腦筋停擺了，失蹤了，出走了，教他苦惱又害怕。

「我屌思枯竭。」他致電Scott訴苦。

Scott嘆息：「我會假裝聽成文思枯竭。」

「我蹩腳又萎靡，Scotty。」Stiles繼續說:「煩厭、無能、不中用。我失去了寫黃文的大能。」

「你正經歷空窗期。」Scott同情又事不關己地說。

呵。「空」豈足以形容現況?試試乾啃餅乾，試試寸草不生，試試旱魃為虐。Stiles就是天殺的撒哈拉沙漠。

「什麼都救不了我。」Stiles垂頭喪氣地說:「我毫無靈感，如果再寫不出好黃文，Laura會砸爛我的卵蛋，然後我會破產兼不舉。」

「我可以介紹你去薄餅店打工。」Scott提議。

「呃。」Stiles說:「那我就渾身芝士味了。」

「又如何?不見得影響我的性生活啊。」Scott怡然自得。

  
*****

  
期末作業的壓力有可能滅了Stiles的黃文大能。期末作業本來不算事兒，但教授說Stiles該將作業寫成論文，送了他深造課程的通行證。Stiles也得到一張卡，容他進入獨家秘境--圖書館中只限博士生進入的區域。

電梯到達六樓，Stiles覺得自己像是衝進了九又四分之三月台。看見豪華地毯、真皮封裝的大部頭藏書和咖啡機，他盡全力憋下歡呼。不是自動販賣機那種貨色，女神在上，是一部經典造型的特大容量咖啡機，不用錢喝到飽。

Stiles想直搗黃龍，但那機器看來很複雜，他才初來報到。

看到他，其他一切都變成雜訊。好一會，天使在他耳邊奏樂，Stiles眼裡只有那人。

他很高，應該很高。他坐著，蹙額讀著期刊，完美無瑕。彷彿精修的鬍茬(精雕，Stiles的腦子好心啁啾)，雕塑似的胸肌，手臂...Stiles的腦子下線了。

「天生令你心碎的料子。」他的屌報告。

Stiles對屌怒目而視。「噢，現在肯出來了?」他嘶聲道。

「你說什麼?」那人問，嘩，他在看Stiles，Stiles嘴巴乾涸回不了話，所以他抱歉地搖頭，坐到那人對面，正是觀賞那人咬著冰茶飲筒整整兩小時的最佳位置。

  
*****

  
那天傍晚Stiles搗鼓出3,000的吹蕭文。吹蕭吹了3,000字，全拜他的繆思所賜。

他寫著寫著必須小休小擼一下。他之前經常中途小休，只為了嘆氣和絕望地扯頭髮。今次用自己的黃文來擼管挺...新穎。完事後他憐愛地拍拍它，歡迎它歸位，承諾從今只會待它好，任它予取予求。

他額外加上500字的親暱摟抱。沒人會付錢看這個，但誰不想偎進那雙臂彎，甚至長駐在那人懷裡?

  
*****  


翌日Laura沒有來信找碴 ，Stiles的故事刊登了，刪掉了額外的摟抱，就因為Laura的靈魂不知喜悅為何物。但Stiles的paypal多出80美金，代表他這個星期不用吃殘羹冷炙了。  
*****  
Stiles再去圖書館的時候，那人穿著不成體統的緊身T恤，被噴射的菠蘿汁沾濕了一片。

色情饗宴2,000字，由芒果、草莓、桃子、葡萄柚領銜主演。(Stiles討厭葡萄柚，他將那人的屌塞進半個橙來擼，直至橙汁在睪丸與大腿流淌，而Stiles的舌頭已在那準備好品嚐。)

再次小休小撸，再次打著瞌睡修文，再次進帳80美金。  
  
*****  
  
Stiles第三次來到圖書館，知道了那人的名字。

「Derek。」圖書管理員低聲說。「書庫有你要找的書，我需要你到前台簽名作實。」

Stiles看著Derek的屁股款擺著(天殺的款擺)經過他的桌子走遠。

那屁股當晚在Stiles的筆記本電腦被膜拜、狠抓、狠咬、狠操。5,000字最下流猥褻的黃文，別客氣。

在廁所長休之後，Stiles重重坐下盯好熒幕，然後開始打字。

「上了三次床，我還不知道你的名字。」Derek說，手指懶洋洋地撫上St...

不能命名為Stiles。Stiles只認識一個Stiles，認識Stiles的人也只知道一個Stiles。他的名字像品牌一樣獨特，教授記得牢，他甚至沒法蹺課。「蓄紫色雞冠頭的男生呢?臉上有刺青的女生呢?改了蠢名字的男生呢?」

Steve的手臂。

「Steve。我叫Steve。」  
  
*****  
laura_editor to me - 你在結尾才為主角命名，我只能假設最糟的情況是這些名字有用意，請別告訴我命名有用意。

you to laura_editor - 我在想，可能會寫續篇?之前那三篇描寫的都是同一對角色，點擊數也漲了。你也看過留言。讀者想看有點劇情的黃文，要為讀者服務啊編!

Laura一小時後才回信。謹記黃文為主，你的半桶水劇情為次。

半桶水。Stiles會讓她知道什麼叫半桶水。  
  
*****  
寫黃文不難。Derek在影印機前彎下身來，小休時惹人遐想地伸展，疲倦時搓搓頭髮，足以為Stiles的性幻想添磚加瓦。

寫故事很難。Stiles只知道Derek聰明自省愛板著臉。

現在Steve和Derek正以慢熱的速度逐漸了解對方。Steve是敘事者，Steve對Derek留宿一宵早上消失的行為仍說不清是喜是憂。Stiles會循這方向寫下去，只是他也不肯定下一步怎麼走。  
  
*****  
laura_editor to me - 老天爺!我就知道是個餿主意。媽的多麼華而不實!

Stiles怒瞪Laura的用字。哪來的華而不實?滾你媽的蛋，沒有雷雨轟頂，也沒有人尷尬地飛車穿越大霧籠罩的街頭。他提醒Laura，你天殺在跟一個主修文學的人說話。

laura_editor to me - 最好是這樣。但我說的華而不實是指Steve。魅力無限，才華洋溢，門薩會員，CIA特工，還有條十吋屌。瑪麗蘇再世乎?

混蛋再世! Stiles皺著眉撈起電話:「喂?我有什麼缺點?」

如Stiles所料，Scott半响不語，一開口就誠懇又激動:「誰在對你滿嘴噴糞?你根本沒缺點，誰敢...」

「好好好！」Stiles笑道:「老友，慢慢來。我知你愛我，但我很怪，對嗎?所有人都知道我很怪，那麼我怪在哪裡?」

「怪。」Scott溫吞覆述:「Stiles，聽著 ...」

「我有份功課要做。」Stiles插嘴， 因為Scott才是超級瑪麗蘇，Stiles覺得他一絲缺點都沒有，誰敢說有，Stiles很樂意打斷那人鼻子。「以他人的目光來看自己。全面地...審視自己。我已經知道你認為我有什麼優點，但現在我需要知道...別的。」

「我覺得你怪得很棒。」Scott終究還是憤慨。「多嘴多舌，有時為了跟上你的思路我都扭到頸了，但那是因為你非常聰明。你有時說話不過腦子，但那只代表你表裡如一，明白嗎?」

「酷，繼續說。」

「你有點笨手笨腳，很搞笑，但只因你非常熱情。」

「啊對。」

「有時你油鹽不進，但我知道原因是你總是全情投入。就像你愛了Lydia那麼多年，然後對Danny也是一樣。你對他們很夠朋友，你永不放棄。」

「還有呢?」

Scott沉默了一分鐘:「嗯，有一件事，說出來很不好意思，但是...」

「但是?」Stiles哄著聲量漸細的Scott。

「噁，伙計你的吃相跟豬一樣。」Scott脫口而出。

隨後十分鐘是Stiles的讚美大會，Stiles，該死!你是我認識的人之中過最好的，懂嗎?你懂嗎嗎嗎???

Stiles掛上電話，研究摘抄下來的要點。嘈吵、迷茫、尷尬、咄咄逼人、逆來順受、豬一樣。

好極了。

這些他都知道，再難聽的話他也聽過，但一旦寫在紙上，不難發現為什麼他在現實中吸引不到Derek那種人。

或Lydia那種人，還有Danny那種人。

他修文。Steve愛亂動，口不擇言，是個高中老師，臉上沾了茄汁走來走去也渾然不覺，不過十吋巨屌猶在呢，Laura你該死的硬啃吧。  
*****  
之後那個星期，Derek第一次對Stiles說話。他說的是:「媽的你在盯什麼?」

Stiles差點從椅子驚呼著摔到地上並撞散用來掩護他偷窺的書山。

但隨後他將這個情境學以致用。

「媽的你在盯什麼?」Derek挑眉詢問，好像躺在Steve的床上懶洋洋地擼管沒啥好看似的。

「你。」Steve吐氣，甩下背包，猶豫踏前。「操!Derek。」

Derek得意洋洋，擼速加快，然後甩手不幹。

「不。」Steve 喊道:「你不擼了，你為什麼不擼?」

「Steve。」Derek說，儘管勃起拍打著肚子，他聽起來悶壞了:「該死的過來吻我。」

Derek沒說完Steve就衝上去了，俯身捕捉Derek的嘴，但Derek突然別轉臉，輕咬Steve的耳珠。「吻錯地方了。」他在Steve耳邊咕噥。

說到化腐朽為神奇…

*****

灸手可熱--這故事人氣急升，每次更新，伺服器都差點不堪重負...好吧，說笑而已，但這黃文的訂閱和留言愈來愈多，讀者開始做gifs和同人圖，還有預測劇情的討論串。大家好像喜愛表現得像個混蛋的Derek，也被Steve的倒楣相迷倒。

新章寄出後，Laura來信:為什麼Derek那麼討人厭?

you to laura_editor - 大家誤解了他。

laura_editor to you - 對，你知道有人說他被誤解了等於什麼?等於他是個混蛋。

Stiles翻個白眼。Laura不認識Derek，但Stiles過去幾星期對Derek了解多一點。他們現在會互相點頭致意，Stiles甚至唐突地試著對他笑。Derek不會回以微笑，但他不再向Stiles飛火焰眼刀。進展還算不俗。

不單是這樣。Stiles是個好寫手，因為他觀察入微，微乎其微...某人打斷他讀書，將錢包完璧歸還時，那錯愕的表情;用光小黃紙，接過Stiles遞來新一疊便利貼時疑心重重地眨眼;當圖書管理員告訴他那本急要的書得別的調過來時，那卡通化的皺眉。

他對人類的期望很低。Stiles回信告訴Laura。我只知道這些。

*****

星期五的晚上，Stiles獨自呆在家裡拿飲筒啜酒喝，他受夠了。受夠了沒有伴，受夠了生活乏味得要靠筆下角色與一個現實中永不可能對Stiles感興趣的人交流，從而滿足自己。Stiles甚至沒能為自己寫出大團圓結局。

他將所有挫敗自憐宣洩在鍵盤上，明知自己酒醒之後會後悔呈一時之快，還是寄給了Laura。

laura_editor to me - 什麼東西?你喝高了嗎?為何Steve對Derek充滿又恨又惱?為何他不讓Derek認識他的朋友?一團糟，根本不合理。

you to laura_editor - 對，我醉了。我很高興你留意到Steve的惱怒。這樣說吧，我認為Steve有權生氣。你可曾想過或許Steve受夠了失望?你可曾想過Steve想得到回應?不錯，Derek的過去有陰影，但Steve也有過去。他將舊情投射到Derek身上才會這麼茫然。或許Steve受過情傷，或許他剛上大學時認識了一個人，或許那人待他不好，而別人曾嘗試勸告Steve，但Stiles不聽勸。或許Stiles第一次談戀愛，他一頭栽進去而沒發現那根本不是戀愛。或許某一晚Stiles帶那個渾球...假設他叫Ben，因為Ben是個渾球。他帶Ben見所有朋友。你會喜歡我男友，他過去整整一個月將男友掛在嘴邊，我男友超酷，男友什麼什麼，男友如何如何...對，這有點過態，但這是他第一次可以在「朋友」前加個「男」字，他怎能他媽的不當一回事。茲事體大，簡直是人生里程碑，他該死的興奮。然後你覺得會發生什麼事?我覺得Stiles其中一個朋友會問Ben跟Stiles交往多久，然後Ben會說他們沒有在交往，只是上床而已，Stiles承受了奇恥大辱，恨不得挖洞鑽進去死掉。然後或許Stiles的朋友，混帳的那位，假設他叫Jackson，因為Jackson是個賤人，說嘿Stiles，我以為今晚見的是你男友。是的，或許事情就是這樣。或許Jackson仍然給Stiles發短訊問他的假想男友去哪了。Laura，有看芝麻街嗎?

假如這世界有天理，Stiles應該在按寄出之前已經醉倒。

可惜這世界沒天理，Stiles穿著昨天的衣服醒來，頭痛欲裂，訊息在他沒關掉的熒幕上晁啊閃。

laura_editor to me - Stiles是什麼鬼?

老天爺。Stiles打著寒噤拜讀他最後寄出的郵件，他不單滿紙自怨自艾，還該死的寄給Laura。

you to laura_editor - 打錯。打錯字。抱歉，真抱歉。喝太多了。請當成沒看過，我會重寫。

Stiles心生死念爬回床上的時候，Laura回信了:你喝醉的時候特多粗言穢語，而且那位非男友聽起來像個畜牲。

噢!天啊。大被蒙頭的Stiles想，Laura第一次對他好言好語竟是出於同情，他究竟可悲到什麼地步?

*****

Stiles為了論文硬是打起精神到圖書館，決定無視Derek，直至Derek打翻杯子，滿腿都是熱咖啡。

「喔。」Derek淡然道，但雙手焦急地扯著牛仔褲。

「嗨。」Stiles立即在Derek面前跪下來，儘管他不是好人，但他是警官之子，沒法置傷者不顧。Stiles的爸爸總是確保他適時接種疫苗，適時交功課，適時考急救證書。他大聲喊:「誰拿點冰塊過來?」

他們等冰塊送來之前，Stiles扯起濕掉的布料，令咖啡不會燙到Derek的皮肉。

「你最好去廁所脫掉這個，直接把冰袋摁上皮膚。」

「我沒事。」Derek咕噥。

*****

「你最好脫掉這個，直接把冰袋摁上皮膚。」Steve告訴Derek，跪下來，扯開燙傷Derek皮膚的牛仔布。

「我沒事。」Derek呢喃，但Steve拍開他的手，將褲子扯下來。皮肉燙紅了但不見水泡，Steve輕吻傷口周遭，因為他知道自己的嘴唇火燙，他一直吻著，直至Derek溫熱的屌壓到他頰上。

*****

Stiles在圖書館再遇Derek，Derek狡猾地對他笑，然後從口袋裡掏出波波棒棒糖，啜了整整一小時。

Stiles發誓Derek是故意的。

*****

Derek在毀掉他。「你在毀掉我。」Steve呻吟，汗濕的手掌在Derek髮間梭巡。

Derek吸得更狠更深，直至他的鼻子壓到Steve的臍下。

「快到了。」 Steve啞聲說，電光般的快感教他欲仙欲死。「天，我真的快...」

「別。」Derek喘著粗氣，舌頭故意迂迴地舐拭Steve的陽具:「也許我想跟你多玩一會。」

Derek好像玩了一小時，Steve天殺的都要瘋了。

*****

「嘎?」之後那個星期二，Derek對剛在對面坐好的Stiles說。

「什麼?」Stiles聳肩問道。Derek坐回去，意味深長地歪頭，斜著眼看他。

「沒事。」他說，手指敲著桌子輕哼《帶我飛向月亮》。

*****

「我不知道你喜歡Rat Pack。」Steve說，倚著門框，笑看Derek腰股隨節拍款擺。

Derek錯愕地從爐頭抬眼看他。「我很多事情你都不知道。」他含糊地說，注意力又回到煎鍋，聞起來像咖哩。

確實。Steve知道Derek可能比他大上幾歲，慣用右手，愛乾淨，有輛可怕的車子，對美洲原住民歷史感興趣，吹簫功力好得沒天理。但他不知道Derek有多少兄弟姐妹，家鄉在哪裡，是否喜歡雨天。

「因為你不愛分享。」Steve說，心臟突然要蹦出胸膛，因為他想知道，他想知道全部。要是Derek暗地裡愛看甜膩愛情片，要是他跟Stiles一樣沒法穿不成對的襪子，要是Derek想比上床更進一步...

「胡說。」Derek猛拍收音機按停Frank Sinatra的歌聲:「我將會跟你分享這盤咖喱，之後我的屌還能分你一截。」

Stiles微笑，但很勉強。

*****

laura_editor to me - 你又寫了Stiles。

Stiles畏縮一下，是的，他又寫了Stiles。

*****

「好的寶貝。」Stiles低語:「是時候來認識彼此了。」

咖啡機沒回應，Stiles愛撫它，它既不噴氣，也沒隆隆作響。

「準備好了嗎?」Stiles按下特濃咖啡按鈕。沒事發生，再按也沒事發生:「糟了，我弄壞了你。」

「你需要一個咖啡粉莢。」Derek在他背後說，Stiles嘗試退一步戒備不果，因為Derek差點貼上他的背。「真正的咖啡就是這樣來的。」吐息令Stiles耳朵刺癢，Stiles壓下顫抖因為Derek太貼近會感受到。

「我不知道。」他深吸一口氣。

「那麼你可以問。」Derek說，扺著Stiles伸長手拿粉莢。「如果你想知道任何事情，總是應該問。榛子?」

Stiles點頭，看Derek有力的手將粉莢塞進咖啡機。

「我有個姐姐喜歡榛子，另一個討厭咖啡。」Derek愉快地說: 「我有一姐一妹。」

「那多好?」Stiles猶豫地說

「是很好。」 Derek退回去，誠摯笑容令Stiles的心漏跳一拍。「慢用，我要在下大雨之前離開，老兄，下雨天真麻煩。」

「嘿!」Stiles叫住差不多走出門口的Derek，朝瞪他的圖書管理員揮手致歉。「謝謝。」 他做口型。

「不客氣。」 Derek無聲回應，咬唇笑了。

*****

真的發生了，實實在在的發生了。

*****

Stiles當晚沒寫新文，反而去瀏覽上次更新後的評論。

「鵝的神!椎心心心心心心心啊!我要死了，我說我快死啦!這些情感逼死我了，我等了多久啊!!!」

眾聲鼎沸，感想類同。

「這些情感一直都在，是時候有人意識到了。」

大實話，Stiles想。

「就啊!!!當STEVE看DEREK烹飪時意識到那不只有性我都啃著拳頭免得嘩出來。我等這一刻等了一輩子!還有之後他倆含情對望著啪啪啪!」

Stiles上流行語字典查了什麼是 就啊(IKR=i know right?就是啊)。真的，大家都看出來了，他很高興。他寫Steve面對面操著Derek，寫Derek仰頭壓進枕頭，仍抓著Steve的手臂，寫Derek射的時候喚他的名字。

他又寫成 Stiles了。

「咖哩之吻。我不活了。*倒地*」

讀者不約而同都很興奮。

Stiles也很興奮。  
  
*****  
  
翌日Stiles和Derek慣用的桌上有杯咖啡。他坐下來，Derek頭也不抬。  
  
「你為我斟了咖啡。」Stiles低聲道。  
  
「免得你弄壞咖啡機。」Derek仍盯著書頁，但他微笑了一下。Stiles聽到了，也差點看到了。「吶。」Derek將一盒東西推過來:「給你一塊曲奇，靜靜地吃。」  
  
那是石板街曲奇，有貨真價實的棉花糖，那是Stiles最喜歡的東西，沒有之一。他筆下的Steve最愛的曲奇就是石板街曲奇。  
  
「謝謝。」他含糊呢喃，因為不知道還能說什麼。  
  
Derek繼續讀書，Stiles掰了一小片扔嘴裡。  
  
「嗯嗯呃。」他呻吟，再呻吟，因為天啊，簡直味覺高潮。「嗯唔呃唔嗯。」  
  
「吶。」Derek說。 Stiles抬頭看到Derek盯著他，嘴巴合不上，眼神微微渙散。  
  
「嗨。」Stiles喜形於色。  
  
「嗨。」Derek回以微笑。  
  
「那麼...」Stiles的說話被Derek的手機振動聲打斷了。Derek皺著眉拿起來看，然後拉長了臉。  
  
「要走了。」他邊收拾書簿邊低語：「但我明天會回來，明天你在嗎？」  
  
「當然。」Stiles點頭。  
  
「好。」Derek又笑了：「明天見。」  
  
「這是個約會。」Stiles大著膽子若無其事地說，假裝他的心跳聲沒有響徹圖書館。  
  
「或許吧。」Derek露齒而笑。  
  
*****  
  
Steve趁自己未胡思亂想之前按下撥出。他將要問Derek要不要跟他約會。他們的關係轉向情侶方向進發。Derek現在不同了，更溫和，願意敞開心扉，Steve將他的轉變都看在眼裡。  
  
「Derek或許在，或許不在，有事留言。」  
  
「嗨Derek。」Steve笑了一下:「有事留言，你的典型對答。總之我想跟你談談，問你點事，或者也告訴你點事，在我臨陣退縮前打給我。」  
  
情節發展就看明天了。  
  
*****  
  
「我不能穿這件。」Stiles第十萬次申明，將衣服往腦後一擲，跟之前試穿的衣服一樣堆在地上。 「你有好東西對不對?你得把好東西分給我，Scott。」  
  
「我大部份好東西都屬於你。」 Scott有點茫然:「所以你真的要跟你書裡的男人約會。」  
  
「網上短篇。」Stiles糾正。  
  
「啊對，但伙計，你寫了自己的愛情故事，媽的太厲害了。」  
  
Stiles停止翻箱倒櫃，大笑:「我真寫出來了，不是嗎?嘿，我喜歡你現在穿著那件，我穿起來會好看，這件乾淨嗎?」  
  
你知道為什麼Scott McCall是Stiles認識過最棒的人嗎? 因為他二話不說就把衣服脫了。  
  
*****  
  
Stiles在圖書館的階梯上踱來踱去，咬著拇指數五下再回看行人路。看到Derek的時候，他快把指甲啃光了。Stiles想揮手招呼，然後他垂下手。  
  
他怎會蠢成這樣。  
  
*****  
  
Stiles現在連去喝醉的能量也沒有，但他要寫完這篇。做事要有始有終，寫完了，一切了結。  
  
Steve呆若木雞，看著Derek張開雙臂迎接投懷的美女，把她抱起來轉圈圈，發出開懷笑聲。  
  
Steve離他一呎遠，但他不怕被看到。Derek眼裡只有她。  
  
「我要出走。」Derek當晚回電話的時候他說:「我只想告訴你這個。學校快放暑假了，我想趁機會四處走走。」  
  
Derek半分鐘沒說話，Steve心忖他是否明白自己已經自由了，他會鬆一口氣?還是為戀情告一段落而發愁?  
  
「你說有事要問我。」Derek木然道。  
  
「是的，你能把留在我家的東西清掉嗎?」  
  
「可以。我能問一點事嗎?」  
  
「問吧。」Steve溫和地說。  
  
「你要去哪裡?」  
  
「我…」 Steve苦思，他沒想到那麼遠。「我會開始一段旅程。」  
  
Stiles下車了。  
  
*****  
  
看《天煞》看到一半，門口轉來巨響，演到隧道爆炸還在砰砰砰。可能是Scott帶著雪糕來安慰他，但勢頭不像。現在敲門聲變得非常激烈。  
  
Stiles不情不願離開沙發，抽好四角褲走向門口。「來啦!」他吆喝，大怒開門:「啥?」  
  
「真的嗎?」Derek大嚷:「這樣收尾?你媽的開始一段旅程?什麼鬼扯蛋，天殺的前言不對後語!你留口訊的時候在下雪，我當晚回電話的時候變成夏天?」  
  
Stiles張嘴又合上，張嘴又合上，開開合合幾次，說不出話來。或許他睡著了，他做噩夢時只要將眼睛睜到最大就會驚醒。  
  
「停!」Derek罵道，推開他闖進去:「你會睜到痛的。」  
  
Stiles關上門，倚著門喘息。「你看了我的故事?你一直在看我的故事?」 他支支吾吾，被新的恐懼壓倒。 「你知道是我寫的?知道多久了?媽啊!」 現在Stiles瘋狂地將所有線索串起來:「你認識Jackson對不對?他叫你來整我的嗎?」  
  
「Jackson?」Derek皺眉:「你指的是說你交了假想男友的Jackson?」  
  
「我的神!」Stiles難以置信地猛拍門板:「你看過我的電郵?」  
  
「是的。」Derek咬牙:「我有看你的電郵，因為我要幫你修文。」  
  
打擊一浪接一浪。Stiles哀嚎:「你就是Laura?」  
  
「是的。」Derek自己轉轉眼珠:「才不是，Laura是前任編輯，她離開了我才接手。我沒費心去轉郵址。Laura是我姐姐，也是你在圖書館前看到我擁抱的那個女人。她離開了一年，所以...」  
  
Stiles瞪他:「我要喝一杯。」他決定了。「喝不喝啤酒?」  
  
「不，我不想喝你的爛鬼啤酒。」 Derek叱罵，好像剛剛才記起自己仍在發火。「哪種啤酒?」  
  
「就啤酒。」Stiles從冰箱拿出兩瓶，其中一瓶遞給Derek:「現在我們要做一件事，我們一分鐘內沉默地喝啤酒，因為我要釐清思緒。好嗎?行嗎?」  
  
「行。」Derek生氣地擰開瓶蓋。  
  
Stiles呷一口啤酒，高速思考還原真相。老兄，那女子當然是Derek的姐姐，當然誤解的梗都在姐姐身上。「你知道我是Stiles有多久?」 啤酒快喝完，他問:「應該說你知道圖書館男子是作者多久了。」  
  
「在我打翻咖啡，然後晚上讀到打翻咖啡故事的時候。」  
  
Stiles點頭。很合理。」  
  
「但我不完全肯定，或許圖書館有別的人。」Derek繼續解釋。  
  
「於是你表演吃棒棒糖和哼歌?」  
  
Derek點頭，指甲刮著啤酒瓶的招紙:「那時候我就肯定是你。」  
  
「然後呢?」Stiles哀叫:「你在恥笑我?看到我自取其辱很高興?」  
  
「恥笑你?你?」Derek差點大嚷:「開什麼玩笑!被你物化成寫黃文的性幻想材料，我能多高興?你記得自己曾經花了一個小時瞪我的褲襠嗎? 媽的瞪了一小時!好像我這人除了屌什麼都不是。」  
  
「我是在取材。」Stiles吱聲，自覺是個大混蛋。  
  
「嘩這真是可堪告慰了。」Derek 冷笑。  
  
「對不起。」Stiles伸出手:「我沒想過你的感受，現在我明白了，要顧及別人的感受，包括性感沉鬱的男人。但嘿，你也找回場子了啊。」  
  
「找回場子。」Derek覆述:「什麼找回場子?」  
  
「我在說你跟我調情，讓我心存希望，引我入局然後抱著...」  
  
「我姐姐?」  
  
「噢!」Stiles有點反胃。「你故意演戲是不是?你要我看到然後擊潰我?我是活該，但用不著這麼狠吧老哥。」  
  
Derek像看超級腦殘般看著他。「你真是超級腦殘。」他說:「說真的，為什麼你能蠢到這個地步?滲入私人感情的是你!我以為我只是你性幻想中的二次元混蛋 ，可你寫了咖哩那一段，你想了解我更多，你覺得我們之間不止是性，然而我們面對面操。然後我以為...或許...或許你喜歡我。」  
  
「天啊!」Stiles呆若木雞嘰咕:「你在表示你也喜歡我。吓!你在以行動告訴我，我對你來說比黃文更重要。」  
  
「對。」Derek低聲說，猛地抬頭看著走近他的Stiles。「搞什麼?不!我仍然很不爽...」  
  
「不可能。」Stiles語氣篤定:「這是我一生中最浪漫的事，我不許你因為我的愚蠢毀了這一刻。」他的手臂鬆鬆圈上Derek的脖子，Derek警惕地退縮，但Stiles不鬆手，一唱一隨。  
  
「我不會再被你的垃圾話迷惑。」他說。  
  
「你絕對會。」Stiles堅稱:「你想知道為什麼Steve最初對Derek沒感覺?因為他不敢。因為像你一樣幽默聰明有才華了不起的俊男不會喜歡Steve那種人。為什麼我讓他又進門薩會又任職CIA?Steve只是想配得上你，Derek。」  
  
「喂。」Derek吐息落在Stiles唇上，手圈上Stiles的腰:「別那樣說Steve。我以專家身份擔保Derek完全為他迷醉。」  
  
Stiles俏皮聳肩:「誰不會呢?他的床上功夫那麼厲害。」  
  
「還有點可怕。」Derek點頭，嘴唇在抖。  
  
「還很火辣。」Stiles笑著說下去。  
  
「沒人說不火辣。」Derek附和。  
  
Stiles必須吻他。必須貼上他的嘴，必須兩舌交纏，必須品嘗他的味道。  
  
「這樣啊。」Stiles在Derek咬頸之際喘道:「床就在那邊。」  
  
「好極了。」Derek貼上Stiles的頸咧嘴笑:「等不及要看你那十呎巨屌了。」  
  
Stiles僵住:「老天爺。」  
  
*****  
  
Derek沒有失望，完全沒有。他看起來對Stiles的屌很滿意，從他膜拜似的態度看來，Derek好像真愛上它了。  
  
Derek吸乾他所有理智，蹲下來舐拭Stiles的睪丸，鼻子埋進他的腿根，Stiles仰天呻吟。  
  
「你好像完全了解我喜好。」Stiles氣喘吁吁。  
  
「試試這招。」Derek拉長聲音說，復又把Stiles吞回去。  
  
*****  
  
之後他們面貼面側躺，Stiles舌上還留有Derek的味道。  
  
「現在怎樣?」Stiles問:「故事怎麼寫下去?」  
  
「這樣啊。」Derek的手指梳著Stiles仍汗濕的頭髮，笑道:「Derek以男友的身份跟Stiles的朋友見面。可能朝Jackson的大臉打一拳。」  
  
「真有創意。」Stiles報以微笑，握上Derek的手腕「然後呢?」  
  
「從此幸福快樂在一起。」  
  
「吓?這就結局了?」  
  
「不，Steve。」Derek輕哼:「這才只是開始。」  
  
Stiles尖叫:「你真的說出這種話!我的電腦呢?我要記下來，陳腔濫調中的陳腔濫調!說真的，我要...eeeek!」  
Derek撓他癢直至Stiles認輸，又多一個理由留在床上。


End file.
